


Only You

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [6]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel arrives just after the Deputy kills Eli. She then helps her beat Jacob and then proceeds to do terrible things to him.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Jacob Seed, Faith Seed/Reader
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Only You

An intense firefight ensues at the Wolfs Den. Due to Jacob Seeds conditioning, The Deputy (unable to control her actions) kills Eli. After doing so Jacob tells the Deputy that she is weak and is no longer needed. After the Deputy leaves the bunker Jacob and his Judges try to kill the Deputy. But she is making it a very hard task. But they are a tough bunch and the Deputy is outnumbered and outgunned.

Dep: Son of a bitch!

She is doing her best but isn't making much ground up too Jacob, who is keeping her down with potshots near her. However, Rachel Jessop has just reached the area, hearing the gunfire and sees the Deputy pinned down. Getting her MS16 ready and creating a stable shooting platform she begins firing on the closest Judges too the Deputy. No one notices the shots because her rifle is suppressed. But the Deputy notices the telltale signs of shots not being fired by her, Jacob or the Judges. A few Judges drop before Jacob realize someone else is firing beside him and the Deputy. Rachel changes spots too another with better angles and continues firing. The Deputy moves up a little more...

Dep: Whoever is firing at those assholes thank you.

*The Deputies radio crackles to life*

Rach: Stop day-dreaming and getting going!

Rachel downs a few more Peggies so the Deputy can get closer to Jacob, who is now firing with great accuracy but isn't hitting his intended target. Rachel switches between firing at Jacob (to keep his head down) and killing Peggies. The Deputy gets close enough to Jacob too return fire effectively. Rachel stops and just watches. The shooting soon stops and there is nothing but silence. Rachel carefully makes her way to the Deputy and Jacob. She soon reaches them, overhearing their conversation. She slowly walks to them with her pistol drawn. Jacob is wounded and the Deputy is unharmed.

Jacob: So you had help...

Dep: Shut up!

Rachel approaches the Deputy and whispers to her "Go... he is mine."

Dep: Are you crazy!?

Rach: I have too free you from the mental conditioning. You know it. Only I get it out of him.

Dep: I'll be watching.

The Deputy leaves but it keeping an eye on them. Rachel lowers her pistol and removes her mask and hat, revealing her face.

Jacob: Well.... it seems you are alive sister Faith. But you are on the wrong side. So tell me how did the Deputy convince you to join up? Feed you some bullshit about how the world isn't weak or-

Rach: Or maybe I just knew that one day.... one day he was going to replace me. I got tired of living in fear of him. I got tired of the bullshit. He has my thanks for freeing me from my drug addiction but that is where my thanks end for him.

Jacob: You are weak...

Rach: The only one weak here is the one on the ground bleeding. I guess all that Army training didn't do you much good, did it? Well not that it matters... Let us see how strong you are mentally brother Jacob.

Rachel unpacks a Bliss grenade and kneels down in front of Jacob.

Rach: You know what this is? A bliss grenade brother Jacob. My "other half" was creating it.

Jacob: I didn't know about that...

Rach: There is a lot you don't know brother Jacob.

Rachel pulls the pin and steps back.

Jacob: You really think that is going to work on me?

Rach: It will... I have this too.

Rachel pulls out a needle full of Bliss. The grenade slowly pours out its contents into the air.

"Rachel": Welcome to the Bliss brother Jacob. I'll see you in a moment. *giggle*

Jacob is taken into the Bliss. A beautiful place, peaceful and happy.

Jacob: Heard of this place from other people. But nice try and cute.

Jacob isn't impressed and tries to leave through a set of gates. However, when he does he is immediately taken back too where he was. He tries many more times but gets the same result.

"You can't leave yet Brother Jacob. This is my world. I own it. You play by my rules here."

Jacob turns around and sees Faith dancing around happily humming "Only You."

Faith: Only you Brother Jacob. Only you can make this right. Only You can free the Deputy from the plight you have put her.

Jacob: Now why would I do that?

Rach: Because it is what is best for you.

Jacob turns to see Rachel behind him.

Jacob: Great... two sides of the same bitch.

Faith: Oh brother Jacob. We are the same. We just do what we do differently.

Rach: But we can do very terrible things to people. That we do well.... you should know Jacob. Now be a good boy and tells us how too free the Deputy.

*Jacob stands firm, crossing his arms*

Faith: Aww... so cute. The Solider thinks he is tough.

Rach: Jacob Seed. Served in the First Gulf War. 82nd Airborne All American.

Faith: Hoo-Rah!!!

Rach: All those horrors you saw during that time coming back too you Jacob. But they will be made so much worse. I'm offering you a chance to free yourself from this.

*Jacob refuses to answer*

Rach: Your choice. you'll live with it.

Rachel disappears leaving Faith and Jacob alone. Faith walks around Jacob, again humming "Only You". Then without warning, she pushes Jacob from behind and launches him 10 feet away. Jacob is stunned by it but gets up quickly.

Faith: Only a taste of what I can do to you. It only gets worse from here. Your language is violence and mentally beating people. I can do the same and speak in the same tongue as you.

Faith disappears then reappears behind Jacob again shoving him too ground with great force. As soon as he gets up she has him by the collar of his shirt.

Faith: let us go visit someone brother Jacob. A dear friend of yours from the War.

Faith drags with great speed Jacob into a forest in the land of Bliss. Faith releases him.

Faith: Here you will witness all that you have done to people. But a dear friend wishes to speak with you.

From behind Faith Jacob sees his old war buddy. The one he was lost with and the same one he killed too survive to get back to his base alive. Miller (still looking as Jacob last saw him alive) Repeatedly asking (not in a nice tone) why he ate him. That they were brothers in the war, in arms. And that "you never leave a man behind. Let alone kill him." Then everything freezes...

Faith: Isn't he right? Military people are brothers and sisters in arms. Out in the field, you may fight for your country but also fight for each other because that is all you have.

Everything starts up again with Miller (even more pissed off) continues to berate Jacob on his actions. Saying "A real soldier would fight for his brother until his dying breath." Miller grabs Jacob and continues to yell at him. Jacob fights him off.

Faith: The wolfs are circling brother, Jacob. They are coming to finish the job.

Wolf's circle Jacob, as do all the dead from the war and all those Hope County people.

Faith: See brother Jacob!? See all of this!? This is what YOU have done! Done for a man that could care less about "honor" and "Brotherhood".

Jacob: Funny coming from someone who has done the same if not worse them me.

Everything stops again. Rachel walks through the crowd surrounding Jacob.

Rach: You are right. I have done bad things.... things that will damn me. But you what? I'm okay with that.

Jacob: What?

Rach: I will take my evil.... my sins and take them out on you.... and your brothers. And there is NOTHING you can do about it. He created this monster before you..... Before this monster sends you into a terrible place..... you get another chance to spill the good on freeing the Deputy.

Jacob: Fuck you.

Rach: Okay...

Racheal motions behind her, when Jacob looks Faith is dancing around.... holding a big needle full of Bliss.

Faith: You will not become an angel Brother Jacob. You will be an Archangel. An angel so unstoppable, so powerful... You will have a purpose.

Rach: The Deputy beat you... you no longer have a purpose. We will give you a purpose.

Jacob: My purpose is to die for my brother and his beliefs.

Faith: You are such a waste... Hold him down.

Miller and few of the dead hold down Jacob. He struggles but it isn't any use. Faith and Racheal walk over too Jacob and Faith inserts the needle into his arm.

Faith: How about a little taste?

Faith injects 1/4 of the Bliss. Jacob begins seeing (with great clarity and realism) his horrors from the Gulf War. Faith is prying on his PTSD from the war as well as other parts of his past. Jacob is successful in resisting but like with all those she takes into the Bliss, her control has started.

Rach: let's see how far down the rabbit hole goes.

Faith injects another 1/4 of the Bliss into Jacob. Here Rachel discovers that Jacob easily could have stopped his brother Joesph from doing all the things he has done. But didn't do anything.

Rach: All of this shit.... of this death... horror could have been avoided. If you did something. And you could have stopped all the things he was doing to me. You know what... fuck it.

Racheal pushes Faith's hand, injecting the rest of the Bliss into Jacob. He tries to resist but it is so much Bliss in such a short time he can't. What he experiences is very terrible, even a solider like him can't handle it. He mentally breaks. With the mix of his PTSD and the Bliss is the world is one of his own creation.

Rach: Now you are a sack of screaming, shitting, and crying impulses.

He eventually yells out how too free the Deputy from the conditioning but his metal horror does not end. Eventually, the wolfs, the dead... Miller fade away. Leaving Jacob on the ground a mess.

Rach: God will sort you out. You did serve your purpose..... too bad you could do much more with your skill then help out a psychopath. See you in hell Jacob Seed.

Rachel turns around and walks away into the Bliss, Faith joining her. The Bliss gas fades away, Jacob has the telltale signs of Bliss exposure. Rachel drops the needle of Bliss and walks toward the Deputy.

Rach: I can free you now.

Deputy: What happened in there?

Rach: I'll tell you some other time Dep. Go free your friend at Jacobs Armory. Once you do that then I'll tell you how.

The Deputy goes and frees Prat while Rachel makes herself disappear. After sometime Wheaty and Tammy find Jacob Seed, still lost in the Bliss and his own PTSD. They show him little mercy and execute him. Rachel then tells the Deputy how too free her and those from the mental conditioning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 8/9/2018


End file.
